


Morgan & Gwenhael Drawing & Backstory

by Purpleplums



Series: Merlin Genderbend AU characters backstories/character designs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Backstory, Gen, Gwenhael Smith, Merlin Genderbend AU, Morgan Pendragon - Freeform, Traditional Media, character design, headcanons, masc!Gwen, masc!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: The general backgrounds/character designs of Morgan Pendragon and Gwenhael Smith by me and brokenfannibal. They're our version of Masc!Morgana and Masc!Gwen but anyone is free to use them if they wish so!





	Morgan & Gwenhael Drawing & Backstory

**Morgan Pendragon**

Morgan Pendragon is the bastard son of Uther and Vivienne (wife of Gorlois). If Arturia had Uther’s love then Morgan had his respect. Uther was at first too ashamed to admit Morgan as his illigitimate son and also wanted Arturia to believe in her father’s love for her mother. But as Morgan grew to be a intelligent, kind and suave young man Uther conceded to the pressure of his older court officials and declared Morgan the Crown Prince of Camelot.

He is more mellow than Morgana and loves Arturia dearly (almost to a point of spoiling her). I believe this would be the case as Morgana was a woman of the court who had to continually prove herself to not be a damsel in distress and constantly best Arthur in combat/antagonize him in order to attain respect from everyone. Morgan, as a man would not have to do this thereby letting his kinder and more generous side show often. He has a tight grip on his emotions and desires lest anyone finds out how dearly he craves power.

But the truth is that he doesn’t covet the throne or power over all citizens of Camelot. He just wants to have control over his own life and situation. Having Gorlois, his father who he admires so much to be stripped away from him at such a young age, for his mother to just abandon him in a cold, strange castle, and then thrust almost unwillingly into the role of crown prince has engrained a deep sense of powerlessness into his subconscious.

It was almost inevitable then when days later into his new role as the crown prince and he discovers the magic that flows through his veins that he makes the attempt on his own life. If he can’t control anything at least he can decide when he would take his own life away. But life seems to not be done with him because his magic had preserved his life but left him in a coma to recover. He can see and hear everything happening around him but he can’t do anything. He was discovered by his beloved sister Arturia who merely looked at his limp body and muttered, “if you can’t take the weight of the throne then why even bother?” He was used to taunts and insults from her but this was the last straw. He dissapeared days later and Morgan Pendragon never truly came back again.

 

**Gwenhael (Gwen) Smith:**

Gwenhael, or just known as Gwen by his friends lives with his blacksmith father, Tom in Camelot. He is the manservant of Morgan who eventually becomes Crown Prince. He can work with metal but he has no talent in it resulting in being sent into the castle by his father to become Morgan’s manservant.

He has a natural talent though for connecting with any living thing, he can nurse an all but dead pot of flowers back to health and inspire the joyous and good side of everyone he meets. He always has a smile ready and a clever solution to everyone’s problems. He’d actually met Morgan as he came into Camelot following his father’s death. Being often teased for his name, lack of talent for smithing and being motherless he and Morgan connected the moment they met. So naturally he was immediately chosen as Morgan’s manservant when the time came. Morgan would defend him from the other kids that looked for trouble with him and he would gently sooth Morgan’s pain and all too frequent nightmares.

Coming from a humble beginning he finds that as the manservant of the king’s ward becomes an awkward position for him. The common people thought him as “with the royals” while the nobles thought him as a mere peasant. The only two people who could see him as who he was was his father and Morgan. His father’s death almost made him leave Camelot. There’s nothing here for him left, maybe there wasn’t ever anything here for him. He had just had a fight with Morgan over Arturia’s coldness towards Morgan and he believed that it would be best for him to just leave and wander as his older brother had done. But Morgan caught him before he could and begged him to stay. After this, Gwen’s loyalty and devotion to Morgan grew to an unprecedented amount. When Morgan dissapeared days after his naming of the crown prince, his only choice was to follow because Morgan was the only one he had left in this bleak world. 


End file.
